A Pirates Wish
by Killer of Kings
Summary: Jack has found himself washed up on the planet Montressor. He found himself his lady love. The innkeepers daughter, Sarah Hawkins. Eventually he will sail away with her with Captain John Sliver, and together they will go to find the map to Treasure Planet...but they will undoubtedly run into a few bumps along the way. Please leave me reviews!
1. Chapter 1: The Night Before

Chapter 1: The Night Before

-Sarah's POV-

Sarah Hawkins couldn't stop herself from smiling, while she readied the Benbow Inn for another day. Thinking of the handsome gentleman...no gentleman wasn't the right way to describe him, he is too scurvy and robust for the word gentleman. Even if he wasn't a gentleman he was still handsome, with beads in his dark hair and his muscular features and easy going charm, along with sodden boots and a handsome hat. He looked at Sarah the way she had only ever dreamed of being looked at...Sarah shook her head at herself, chasing off all thoughts of her not-gentleman. If her father saw the dreamy look on her face, well, lets just say things could get dangerous. So she finished up scrubbing the tables and floors, swept near the fireplace, prepared breakfast in the kitchens, and made sure the front door was unlocked. Just waiting for a chance to leave. Once she had finished all her work Sarah went behind the bar, she started polishing the numerous bottles. Looking out at the inn, her only home, it was simple and plain. But it was home. She remebered when music played every night...that was before her brother died, James was only 26 when he joined the Intergalactic Renegade. He was brave thats for sure, but he wasn't strong enough. He died only a year after joining up. Space bandits took over his ship and killed everyone. Sarah smiled at the memories she had with her brother. He used to play the fiddle every night. He could have made a wet cat dance if he wanted. Sarah laughed thinking of her brother playing, with an army of cats dancing along beside him. While she laughed her thoughts wandered back to her not gentleman. She found herself wishing she could have stayed with her him all night. He spoke sweet nothings to her and gave her secret kisses and extraordinary promises to take her away from this dreadful place, where her father worked her half to death and beat her ever since her mother died of consumption last winter; it was a terrible way to go she coughed up so much blood and was begging for the heavens to take her away from her suffering body. Sarah knew that the angry soul in her fathers body wasn't really him. She knew that he had lost his only son, then his loving wife...he had to cope somehow. So to cope with his hearts suffering he drank...and he beat her. But Sarah knew that he wasn't her father anymore. Her real father, the man who raised her was locked up inside his own head.

Just as Sarah was thinking this her father walked briskly into the inn, his boot soles caked in mud from feeding the livestock. Sarah sighed to herself and grabbed the mop just waiting until she could finally leave.

* * *

-Jacks POV-

Jack woke up with a start from the same nightmare he has had since he wound up at the dreary planet called Montressor, and not remembering where he was tumbled out of bed and onto the floor, nearly knocking over a basin of water. He sat up, tangled in the blankets, rubbing his knee where it struck the wooden floor before the rest of him did. Blasted mermaid again, he thought while cooing over his knee looking around, it was a very plain room just a bed pushed up against the wall, chamber pot, locked trunk and a wardrobe, nothing fancy to the richer folk but a dream to Jack, the window behind him was letting in the sunny morning light, he saw the door opposite him then he remembered her...the innkeepers beautiful daughter. Even with bruises and scrapes all along her face and arms he felt she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He reminisced about the night before, her gentle blue eyes, vast like the ocean he dearly missed and hair deep brown,long and curled but soft as silk. He wondered whether she would come if he called on her for no good reason. Maybe, he thought wickedly, I should spill the basin, so no one could question me calling a beautiful girl up to my room. And so, Jack hit the basin, hard, so it would make plenty of noise on the way down. Untangling himself from the, now soaked blankets, he headed toward the door. He whistled first, then yelled loudly "Oy! Bring up the girl! Need her up here right quick!" Jack heard the muffled voice of a gruff old man, then small footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack quickly took stock of what he was wearing, then thought to himself 'What do I care? I'm charming and handsome even if my clothes are close to rubbish.' He walked away from the door, careful to avoid the water,and closed it partially, just waiting to hear the door creak open. Then he could hear her, Sarah, outside the door then a faint knock on the door, he saw her then, even wearing a ragged homespun dress with her hair in an untidy knot she was beautiful. So beautiful that he couldn't stop himself from rushing over to where she stood pulling her inside the room, shutting the door and kissing her firmly on the lips. She kissed him back obviously surprised with the sweet kiss. They smiled between kisses and held each other tight, not wanting to let go. She spoke saying "What was that noise? It even made my father jump out of his chair." To which Jack replied "Oh you know the usual sorts of noise." Pointing his thumb toward the basin still lying on the floor surrounded by water. Sarah laughed, she had a beautiful laugh like maple syrup in the fall. Then together they began to clean up the water, and trying to get the blankets less soaked. Sarah didn't ask why the blankets were on the floor, or why Jacks knee was staring to turn purple. To which Jack was grateful, for he had no idea how to properly explain either. Sarah stood, with the blankets and basin in her arms. Jack soon followed. "Is it true, really true that you can take me away from here." Jack was taken aback, unsure how to respond to her almost venomous voice. He placed his hand on her face, circling his thumb over the brownish bruise on her lower jaw, and said softly, "As soon as I find us a decent getaway, then we can leave together and never look back." Sarah seemed satisfied with his answer and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wonderful Inn

Chapter 2: The _Wonderful_ Inn

-Jacks POV-

Jack went to finding his one other shirt not filled with water and pulled it on, thankfully his pants and jacket were draped across the chest completely dry, along with his boots and all-important hat. He left his sword in the locked chest, finding no clever reason to bring it. Slowly he trudged out of the room, wishing he had the basin. He felt dirty and gritty from the lack of sleep, and truthfully a splash of water could do him a lot of good. Then remembering his soaked shirt hanging up to dry. He walked back over towards the window, where it was currently drying in the sun, and buried his face in it. Then remembering by the awful smell of the shirt, that he has been on this awful bit of land for almost a week, with no washes. He quickly dug his face out of the shirt, his face in a stage of disgust. Quickly heading down the stairs, hoping the rank shirts smell would not follow him downstairs.

Jack knew he was unwelcome as soon as his foot touched the ground floor. Every single sailor and miner at the bar and at the tables turned to look at him. Jack paid them no mind. He felt that these old dogs were all bark and no bite. Jack glanced around the room, he meet eyes with a few of the more, shall we say, tougher gents in the crowd. As Jack walked toward the remaining table, the seventh table in the room, all eyes were on him. Even some of the extra eyes in the crowd belonging to a man, who looked more like a squid then a man. Jack had realized that most of the sailors had very peculiar looks to them, all of them looked as if they had, at one time or another, been a creature of the sea. Jack thought this was strange, seeing as the planet Montressor had no oceans... Or at least from what Jack had heard about the land of Montressor he figured there were no oceans...Jack had reached his table, and most of the eyes had wandered back to their food. No longer interested in the stranger. Jack was just starting to get comfortable, but he could practically feel the innkeepers menacing scowl. He looked up and saw the innkeeper behind the bar, he was a big man, he didn't look like the type of man to run an inn. He had muscled arms and hair covered his body, well, except for his head, which was hairless. Jack stared back at the man, wondering how a man could beat his daughter every night, wondering how a man could become such an angry drunkard and still hide it from his guests. Jack was angry at a man he didn't even know, and he didn't care. Sarah walked up to him then, her body sunken and tired from the morning rush, but her eyes sparked when they met his. Jack was grateful the man couldn't take away her freedom or her adventuring spirit. "So, what will it be?" Sarah said this to him in a false cheery voice. The kind people use to get the squalling children to shut their traps. Jack smiled to her and said "Bring me whatever's in the pot, love, and something sweet to drink."

He saw the blush run up her cheeks, and smiled even more then before. She scurried off and Jack couldn't help himself to watching her go. Jack was beginning to notice the starring dog-like creature a few tables away from him. He was a skinny fellow with big flappy ears and he was currently _reading_ a book. And by _reading_ I mean, holding it up towards his face and downright staring at Jack. Before Jack knew exactly what was happening, the skinny fellow had plopped himself down in front of Jack. "Just _who _exactly do you think you are?" The fellows voice was higher then you might think for a man, but it was malevolent all the same. "Me? I believe I am the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, the real question is mate, who are you?" The man looked taken aback but strode forward, though clearly frightened. "I'll have you know, good sir, I am Dr. Delbert Doppler, astronomer..." Delbert trailed off and Jack smiled at the strange man. "Are ye sure you want to tango with me _Delbert_?" Jack could tell his voice was about to rise another octave before he even spoke. And he was right. "Now see here! Do you have any idea what your doing! See that man behind the counter?" Delbert whispered quietly, but his voice was still high pitched. Jack nodded to the question, wondering where the bloke was going with all this. Delbert continued in his whisper "That man back there will, personally, slit your throat if he even thinks your trying to swoon his daughter." Jack gave Delbert a lazy half-smile, and propping his boots on the nearby chair and leaning back in his chair. Jack bragged to the man/dog "Aye mate, but what if she is already mine? What if we plan to sail away from this slack jawed inn?" Delbert laughed, obviously thinking it a joke, when he finally did realize that Jack was serious he quickly sated "That's preposterous! Do you have any idea what that man could do to you? He would cut off your thumbs...not to mention what he would do to Sarah..." Jack smiled again, his voice full of confidence when he said "Is that so? Well, your forgetting one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And being Captain Jack Sparrow...I get what I want."

-Delbert's POV-

Delbert stormed off, not wanting here the pirate say another word. He knew that this pirate would only cause more trouble to Sarah and he would tell her exactly what he thinks of the lowly pirate. How could a man think that a power of a name could change the stars? Delbert returned to his table and saw Sarah bringing the pirate his food. He quickly brought his book back up on to his nose and began to read about stars and planets and the like. He wasn't retaining anything he was reading and after a few sentences, gave up, waiting for the moment he could talk to Sarah.

An hour had passed, and Jack had just walked out the door. Delbert noticed that Sarah seemed more worn down with him gone. He quickly gathered up his books under his arm, and followed Sarah into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: When Pirates Roam

Chapter 3: When Pirates Roam...

-Sarah's POV-

Sarah had just walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the only chairs in the room. She started taking off her shoes, when she heard the door swing open. She tensed up, thinking it was her father. Looking up she saw Delbert. He looked disheveled and his glasses were lopsided. She relaxed and started rubbing her sore feet. "Delbert? What are you doing back here?" She said curiously as he took the seat across from her, and placing his books on the small table between them. "Sarah, just what _exactly _do you think you are doing w-with that freebooter?!" Delbert whispered to her. Sarah stopped rubbing her feet and looked at Delbert. Then Sarah, who had no clue of the conversation between the two, said to him almost innocently. "I have no idea who you are talking about." Delbert looked angry, Sarah knew it took a lot to make this man angry. "Sarah Hawkins, don't you dare think you can pull a lie over my head. I've known you for far to long for that nonsense." Sarah looked up at him, defeated. "How much do you know?" She spoke softly. "So, it is true then. Wonderful." Delbert's voice was full of sarcasm and loathing, most likely towards Jack. "Delbert, is it really so bad? I can finally leave. Besides...how did you even find out about him?" Sarah hoped she sounded intimidating. She hastily added "Does Papa know?!" Delbert shook his head, and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. Speaking softly Delbert reached for Sarah's hand. "Sarah, do you see how dangerous this road is? Running around with a pirate...preposterous. You have no idea how lucky you are your father doesn't know." Sarah tensed up, she looked at Delbert and took her hand away from his, it was a look of repulsion. "How dare you. How dare you Delbert. You don't think I know what he could do to me? He is my own father. I know he could beat me to a pulp. I don't care. I need to leave, do you understand?" Her voice started to soften near the end, she hesitated then, went on saying to him "I know what road I'm on Delbert, it's the road I've been waiting to travel. It's the road of adventure and freedom. I want to go somewhere. Somewhere where nobody knows my name." With that said Sarah left the kitchens and headed upstairs to finish cleaning.

Delbert soon left afterwards, looking defeated and worried about his friend of 3 years. She was only 17 when they met. But she was the only woman, who was friendly to the geeky 23 year old astronomer student. He would always be her friend. Even if she left with this freebooter. He would still be here waiting for her to come home.

-Jacks POV-  
Jack had just stepped off the Ferry boat and was now on the Montressor Space Ports. Wondering idly, how this strange world felt with piracy...if it was anything like back home...well, he would have to tread carefully. Lest he wanted to be wearin' his own hempen halter. Jack walked 'round the 'docks' for a few hours, just admiring the ships. In truth, the docks, didn't seem much like docks. For one thing, you kind of need water to have a dock, and another, well the boats hovered in the air while the crews either unloaded or loaded them. It was amazing. At least to Jack, everyone else seemed unfazed by it. He wandered under one of the ships, it was small, more of a boat then a ship. He touched his hand to the bottom of the hull. Feeling the smooth wood, it was like the ships in the Caribbean...well, almost. "What cha tink your doin boy! Go on scram!" Jack wasn't one to question orders especially from a man as big as this one, he bolted. Slowing down, Jack reached a dank alley, which happened to be an entrance to an Inn, it was one of those Inns where fights happen every hour or two, and where gamblers joined together in a grand show of cards and harlots sang...well, a song some men can't get them to produce, it was the perfect place to find some worthy pirates. Or at least decent ones. Jack waltzed into the Inn, instantly struck by the smell of spilled booze, and the toxic stench of a mans stomach contents splattered on the floor. The inn was filled with rowdy folk music and drunken men trying to get lucky -with harlots and cards- Jack took a big whiff of the inn, regretting it quickly and strode toward the man behind the bar. He was a large fellow with more tattoos then skin. And he didn't seem to have any alien-like feature about him. Unless you counted the fact his nose had been sheared off. "Lookin for a drink? Or maybe a room? A pretty gal ain't included...gotta get her yourself."Jack shook his head and leaned against the bar, peering at the man. "Alright mate, I need some answers and your gunna give em to me savvy?" The barkeep obviously used to this kind of treatment said in an easy going manner. "That so? Why should I?" Before the bar keep could utter his last word Jack set down a couple of coins on the bar. Placing the coins into his hand the bar keep inspected them and brought one to his mouth, biting it to make sure it wasn't fake. "So, what kind of answers do ya need boy?" Jack still feeling confident said to him "I need to find a Captain willing to take on a few new crew members? Know of anyone lookin'?" The bar keep thought for a moment then nodded his head saying "Yeah, last I heard Captain Silver of the Interceptor was lookin' for a few more men." Jack pestered the man with more questions about this Captain Silver such as "He ain't workin' for the government is he? He a true pirate through and through?" The bar keep nodded his head "Course not, no pirate worth his salts calls himself a privateer. He's a true pirate."

Satisfied with the answer Jack had one final question "All right then where can I find the bloke?"

Jack strode out of the inn taking a big whiff of almost fresh air. He could smell the engineers from the ships, and even coal dust from the mines. He was glad to be out of the retched Inn, but now he was headed toward the Interceptors crew. Which as luck should have it the crew shouldn't be too far. He just had to find the Hogsheads Inn in the Cobalt sector of the space port...where ever that was. Leaving the stink of the alley to embrace the stink of the space ports streets Jack started off not knowing where exactly he was headed Jack just kept walking hoping his luck would lead him, but he also was making sure to remember the street and Inn names he passed. Finally About an half an hour later Jack entered the Hogsheads inn. The Inn was quite large, at least three stories and it was very respectable. No stench of bodily fluids or spilled rum. Hell, the wooden floors even shined. Jack was highly doubting that a pirate captain, let alone an entire crew was taking residence in a place as nice as this. Feeling doubtful Jack walked up to the bar and sat down. A stoutly woman with tentacles as feet and with greying hair walked to him, her tentacles making suctioning sounds as she walked, and said to him cheerfully. "Now, what can I do for you? I have food for the hungry and drink for the thirsty." Jack smiled at the motherly woman and asked her "I'm lookin' for a man that goes by the name of Silver, last I heard he was residing here, that true?" The woman looked taken aback, but she nodded her head and whispered to Jack while leading him up the stairs "Just be careful dear, he can be a real lose cannon most of times." She then led him all the way to the third floor. Once she affirmed Jack was up the stairs the woman quickly bounded back down them, Jack watched the fleeting woman, and wondering what the blazes could be wrong with the third floor of an Inn. Jack looked around the floor, there was only one door. Walking up to it he firmly knocked. A deep voice answered the knock, saying earnestly "Well come in if ya know whats good for ya."


	4. Chapter 4: A man named Silver

Chapter 4: A man named Silver

-Jacks POV-  
Upon hearing the mans voice, Jack opened the door hesitantly. Even before the door had opened fully, Jacks nose was greeted with the smell of...oranges. His mouth watered at the citrus smell. He was broken from the sweet smell when he heard the booming voice yet again, "Well lad yer gunna stand thar with the door open! Come in tell ol' Silver what cha need." Walking in Jack was momentarily stunned with both the gigantic size of the room, along with the luxurious furnishings. There was a desk, stacked with papers and the oranges were there in a big glass bowl. A map tacked to a board behind it. Giant plush chairs were in front of the desk, and a king sized bed was pushed up against the towering windows. It was like a dream, and so was the man occupying the room. He was tall, a bit wide in girth, Silver had big floppy ears, and muscular arms and legs, he looked almost dog like, Jack was reminded of the bumbling Dr. Doppler, except that Silver was no where near bumbling. In fact Silver seemed quite headstrong, well, actually he had to be...seeing as he was supposedly a pirate captain. Jack must have been standing there longer then he thought, seeing as Silver had begun to speak. "Yar obviously not the sharpest knife in the cupboard are ye boy?"  
"Hmmm? Oh, yeah I guess not..." Jack stammered rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. Silver walked around the desk, grabbing an orange as he sat down. "Sit down boyo, I assume you already know who I am, but just in case I am Captain John Silver." He reached to shake Jack's hand across the desk. Jack was nervous, and he had no idea why, he had dealt with Pirate captains before, some had even tried to kill him. "Names Jack. Jack Sparrow." Silver nodded his head and asked "So, Jack what brings ye here? To high in debts and need a loan? No. You look like a man who's never had 'nough money to bet on nuthin'. Now don't interrupt me, let me guess." Jack decided to just let the man guess, seeing as he wanted a job from the bloke. "I've got it! Ya need a gypsy cure for a harlot visit gone sour?" Silver began to laugh at his joke then continued saying "All right lad, I give up. What brings ye here?" Jack, still smiling just thought of something clever to say especially since Silver found one of the guesses particularly funny. "Well...actually the gypsy cure would be nice..." Upon seeing the look on Silvers face Jack broke out into his famous lopsided grin, and seeing it as a joke Silver laughed along with him. As Silver was beginning to quite his laughter Jack said to him a bit more confidently "I'm only kidding you Cap'n. I'm actually here to see if I could work on your crew. Heard over at the Singapore sector ya needed a few more aboard the Interceptor." Silver nodded along as Jack spoke, though Silver sighed out "Lad, what cha say is true, but-" Jack interrupted pleading to him "Captain. I'm sorry, but you don't understand. I need this, not just for me..." Jack stopped momentarily, mainly because Silver looked as if he was about to slit his throat. Silver began to threaten him. "Listen here boyo, ye don't just interrupt a man, especially a man as dangerous as me, but since you feel so _obligated _to tell me this..._outrageous_ tale, well continue."Jack was grateful, even though he was completely terrified of this man sitting in front of him. Explaining to Silver, Jack continued. "Captain, I have no where else to go and neither does my girl. I promised her I could take her away...get her somewhere safe. I can't do that unless I can sail. I understand the sails, and I can learn fast. I just need to get her away from Montressor. I mean hell, you don't even need to pay me! Just give me a job and I will work for our food rations." Silver seemed unconvinced and began almost taunting Jack. "Lad, you show a lot of heart, but I can't just hand out jobs to every freebooter to walk through that that door! Sides, even if you look like you can handle yourself how can I be sure this girl can? Just cause you love her it don' mean squat to me, I need a real crew, not a bunch of stark ravin mad off their asses crew" Jack seeming defeated stood up, planning to just walk out the door. Then Silver stopped him with a long sigh, what he said next, well it changed everything. "All right lad, how bout dis? If you bring the girl and yerself to the docks by tomorrow mornin' I'll teach ya both what ye need to know, me and my crew will be over in the Tortuga sector...Now get out of here afore I change my mind!" Jack bounded down the stairs, pure excitement filling his veins. He was headed back to the Benbow Inn, to make _her_ dreams come true.

-A few hours later, Sarah's POV-  
Sarah, having just fallen in bed was surprised when she heard her locked door open. Her breath hitched and she just knew it was her father, she could smell the alcohol on him before he could even completely stagger into the room. Clutching her hands to the sheets, she began trembling, her knuckles had gone white and her hands were beginning to cramp up. She wouldn't dare let go, for fear the bed sheets were the only things keeping her together. She could hear his feet dragging along the wooden floor, and he mumbled under his breath. "Such a pretty girl...I'm going to have to fix that." Sarah began to weep quietly as her father stroked her hair in an almost loving way. Though what he whispered to her was pure drunken hostility. He clumsily sat on the bed next to her. All the while Sarah trying to be brave was waiting for the first hit to come. The first one always seemed to be the worst. He tipped his bottle back, and took a long drink of the foul liquor. Smacking his lips together he gave a loud sigh, then all of a sudden he grabbed her arms and pulled her up right, tightening his grip on her. Dragging her off the bed until she fell on the floor, in a sobbing heap, he began to kick her profusely. She cried out, but did not scream. Knowing that if she did scream he would tie her up and gag her. Oh, how she wanted to scream out in pain. Wrenching her up by her hair she yelped. That only seemed to make him angrier, pulling back his fist, he hit her with as much force as he could. Knocking her unconscious. He began to pull his arm back again when he heard the gentle click of a gun being loaded. "Step away from the girl mate, else your brains will paint the walls." Jack having just walked into the room, was very intimidating. But Sarah's father was still a big man, and Jack...well, he wasn't. Though Jack had nothing to fear seeing as he had the gun.

And then he didn't.  
_-Let's recount what just happened here shall we?-_  
Sarah's father having dropped her when he heard the guns ominous click, turned drunkenly and almost lazily hit the gun out of Jacks hand. And Jack seeming a lost of words, brought his gunless hand up and gave the innkeeper a little wiggle of his fingers and a quick smile before he began to dodge the mans meaty fists. Jack would have ran, had it not been for Sarah. He was normally a lover not a fighter. And so grappling onto the mans back Jack tightened his arms around his neck. Hoping the man wouldn't get smart in his drunken state and try banging Jack against the walls. The man began reaching behind his back trying to get a hold of Jack. Swinging his fist the innkeeper managed to hit Jack in the ribs, making him fall to the floor. Jack knowing if he stayed on the ground he could sooner call himself dead, he quickly sprung up,though he felt dizzy from the pain in his sides. The man may be large, but he was definitely slow, Jack began weaving in and out of blows. As the man kept missing he got angrier, swinging his fist like mad he hit Jack in the ribs and head multiple times. Jack knew he couldn't stand a chance if this bloke kept breaking his ribs. Bringing his fists closer to his head Jack swung his arm back, and struck the innkeeper right in the temple. The muscular man fell, and he fell hard. Jack smiling to himself and while shaking out his hand said "Ha! I did it!" Jack became serious quickly as he picked up the fallen gun, and was debating with himself whether he should shoot the fucker. Aiming the gun at the mans fat head, Jack pulled the release and placed his finger on the trigger. He was about to shoot when a faint voice stopped him. "Jack..." Sarah croaked, it was barely more then a whisper, and filled with pain. The sound of her voice, seemed to freeze Jacks heart. She was lying on the floor, her legs held up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Jack placing the gun in his pants, kneeled down and held her. She was frightfully cold, and bruises were beginning to form on her arms and face. Turning herself toward him, she cried into his chest. "Don't hurt him anymore Jack, he doesn't deserve it." Jack held back his tongue, knowing she would never agree with him, instead he said to her softly. "Sarah, love grab your things, all of it, we are-" Before Jack could utter his last word, the innkeeper began to stir. Jack, curiously kicked the mans head from where he was sitting next to Sarah. When he didn't budge Jack stood up and said "Leaving, we are leaving" while he helped Sarah, being careful with her bruised arms. Suddenly Sarah reached into Jacks pants, and before Jack could even tease her about it, the gun went off. Turning around with his arms splayed Jack saw the innkeeper, dead, blood was pooling around his head. The bullet hit him smack in the middle of his giant head. "Why the hell did you get to do it!?" He teased but immediately regretted it, as Sarah began to cry out. "He was going to use the bottle! He was going to hurt you... I didn't, I didn't want to do it...Oh, Jack." She weeped for her father, and Jack brought her to him, embracing her as she cried. "Shush love its all right, the shim bastard deserved it. Come now, let's get your things, we have a ship to catch."

They left around midnight, Jack talked about his conversation with Silver all the way to the Space ports, basically he was trying to keep Sarah distracted. She was the one who pulled the trigger, the one who saw the life leave her fathers eyes, the one who saw him fall.  
"Jack, what will we do if he doesn't take us?" Smiling Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her slowly. "Don't you worry love, with that shiner on your beautiful face, there is no way he could refuse us." Sarah pushed him away and Jack laughed innocently. Sighing in pain from his ribs, Jack said almost painlessly. "What did I say?" Sarah tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably when he kissed her again. "You know you should really have me take a look at your ribs..." Concerned, Sarah stopped and began to lift up his shirt. "Oh, now love play fair, if you get to see my goods I get to see yours." Sarah, sighed and managed to drag Jack into a nearby bar. It was late, so only a few drunkards were present. Continuing to drag the wounded pirate, Sarah lead him to the back of the bar. When the curious barkeep began to question "What the hell ya think you are doin?" He immediately stopped when Sarah gave him the look. The look your mother would give you when she knows your up to know good. Teasingly Jack began. "You know love, you would make a terrific mother." Sarah, in response snorted and began to lift up Jacks shirt. "The day I'm a mother, is-" She stopped upon seeing the grotesque bruising all along Jacks sides. Even with his tanned skin, Sarah could see, through his skin. It was like his muscles had breached the surface of his chest in there bruised skin seemed almost transparent. "Sight of me makes you speechless, thats good to know." Jack began to laugh and she kissed him softly, saying to him. "I'm so sorry..." then she began wrapping Jack up, she helped him pull his clothes back on. "You know love, since you've gone and doctored me up, I should do the same to you. That eye is extremely ghastly" Bringing his arms up to her face carefully, he motioned for her to sit, so he could better look at her. "Darling, you really do have beautiful eyes, even when they are surrounded by purple." Kissing her forehead, he pushed her hair behind her ears, whispering to her. "He deserved it, nothing you say can change that." Grabbing a slab of meat of the barkeeps counter, Jack handed it to her. "Well, go on, it's not going to bite its already dead." Sarah cautiously placed the meat on her eye, expecting it to hurt like hell, when in reality it was quite soothing. once there wounds had been treated they headed out of the bar to the the docks again, Jack clasped her hand in his, being careful of his own bruising., along with hers on her arms. He noticed how beautiful the night sky was, both of the Montressor moons were out, giving them plenty of light to guide them. The docks streets were quite, nothing like during the day. It seemed they were the only people left in the whole wide universe. And in some ways they were. The only thing that broke the silent night was whispers and laughter, off they went toward the Interceptor.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I'm afraid I'm not capturing the characters correctly, if you have any suggestions I will be glad to read them! Also if you see any grammar mistakes let me know, I'm using the notes thing on my iphone, so it makes it hard to correct my mistakes. **


End file.
